


This world will be ok, won't it?

by Origingirl



Category: Childhood's End (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, Sad Ending, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origingirl/pseuds/Origingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While death is natural, it has never saddened Karellen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This world will be ok, won't it?

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Syfy's take on Childhood's End, I was crying for such a long time. I absolutely had to write something for it. Hopefully, I'm not the only one who thinks Karellen isn't the emotionless asshole the story makes him out to be. Also, I do hope more people write fics for this. I searched "Childhoods End" before and nothing came up. If you read this and liked it please let your imagination run wild and write a story of your own for this amazing 3-night-event. (If you haven't seen it and are a huge sci-fi dork like me, plz plz go watch it at syfy.com)

He saw it from the bridge the moment it happened. 

Ricky stumbled to the grassy ground in agony, clutching at his chest. His wife followed directly behind him, holding his hand. She didn't seem the least bit distressed, which wasn't too surprising. She knew of his condition and was there to witness his sacrifice. Karellen was almost lifeless on the barn floor, but Ricky used the medicine on him instead.

Why?

Karellen could only make the assumption that Ricky knew his world would come to an end one day. A sad though in human terms, but even the sun must set on the most beautiful day. 

Even when Karellen offered the option of staying in the room on the ship and living out his dreams forever, he'd curtly told him to bury it. 

The time has nearly come for Earth's destiny to be complete. Karellen, though he knew he shouldn't get involved with Ricky more than necessary, felt as if he owed it to him to say... something before Ricky passed.

He decided with a nod.

"Ricky. Can you hear me?" Karellen spoke telepathically. 

Ricky opened his eyes that were previously closed in agony. A moment of silence passed before either one spoke.

"Hey. Nice to hear from you." Ricky finally responded, his voice breathy and broken. "Though... you could've called first."

Karellen chuckled at that. Even in his final moments, he still possessed that sense of humor. "I apologize for my latency."

Ricky waved a hand to the sky. "Nah. Nah, it's fine. Everything... everything's fine."

"Ricky-"

"Karellen, please. Don't... try to sugar coat it. I - I know what's coming." Ricky said, whipping the collecting sweat from his forehead. "And you know... I'm not as scared as I thought I'd be."

"Good. There is no need to be afraid." Karellen said in the most reassuring voice he could muster. "It is only natural."

"I got a favor to ask of you, Karel."

The nickname made the alien devil grin. "Anything, Ricky."

"Tell me a story." He said, voice much quieter than before.

Though a simple request, Karellen was taken aback. A story? He paused for a moment to think, then... "Once, a mighty and intelligent race was born from the dawn of time. Since then, they have been guided by a universal presence that has told them exactly what they were created for - to keep the universe balanced, and to keep a constant universal flow of energy. While some questioned at first whether it was morally right to rob other life forms of their home and loved ones, they all eventually came to the conclusion it was for the best to obey. Soon, an order system was established. There were those who's duty it was to maintain planetary livelihood. Then, there were those who were tasked with seeking out the planets destine to refresh the energy flow. I was one of those with that task. Your planet and race was one of the most beautiful and unique I've seen in a very long time. I'd be deceiving you if I said I didn't feel a twinge of sadness, knowing you're world would have to-"

"-end." Ricky finished, his voice barely a whisper now. Then... a quiet laugh. "Well... it was gonna end one way or another. I just never thought it'd end... like this."

"Ricky... I-"

"Don't you dare apologize to me."

"But I am sincerely sorry, Ricky. I gave you the option-"

"You know what? After all the shit you've pulled, after all this fake utopia nonsense..." He paused to breath in as much fresh air as his deteriorating lungs would allow. "I don't blame you. You said it yourself, right? You're only puppets."

Karellen stilled. He began to feel extremely uncomfortable in his own skin. It felt like ice mixed with acid was being poured down his spine. He felt something he didn't feel in a long time - guilt. He sighed, placing a hand to his head in frustration. Ricky blindly helped him so much. He did everything asked of him. Now that he's aware of his planet's fate, he just accepts and goes along with it. Karellen was expecting the slightest bit of rage from Ricky, as was expressed by all others on other planets that were chosen. They held hostility towards him till their dying day. 

Ricky was different.

When Karellen looked in his eyes, he didn't see the burning flames of anger, but the smoldering ashes of drowsiness. He always looked so tired and just... ready to be done. Done with everything. Not wanting satisfaction, but wanting to give up, and that thought saddened Karellen greatly. When he first met him, Ricky seemed so strong and confident. To see him like this now - so weak and tired and crippled - and to know that only he was responsible for making Ricky like that, brought him nothing but guilt and grief. 

"Hey..." Ricky's voice snapped Karellen out of whatever trance-thought state he was in. "It's ok. It's ok."

"Ricky-"

"Thanks for the story. It was... nice."

An overwhelming wave of grief and sadness washed over Karellen. "Listen. You may not believe me when I say it, but I am sorry for your fate. I wish you'd taken the medicine. It wouldn't matter if I lived or died. At least you would have had a chance to live out the rest of your life freely."

Ricky emitted as much of a laugh as he could muster. "What good would that be when you know there's no future for anyone. Besides... friends don't let friends die."

"A little late to say that, wouldn't you agree."

"Ha. Maybe... m-maybe." Ricky said quietly, feeling his last breaths of air settle upon him. "Fuck it. It was one hell of a ride, though. Meeting you... I always knew we weren't alone in the universe. You're really somethin' else, Karel."

Karellen smiled sadly. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. For what it's worth... thanks." Ricky turned his head to gaze at his wife with all of the love and adoration for her shining in his eyes. "Ellie..."

She too smiled sadly, and then laid down beside him. In his dying moments, Karellen watched as he and his significant other pointed to the sky and mapped out the stars as shapes of animals and pictures.

"I'm sorry." He said to himself. Ricky had sacrificed himself in more ways than one for Karellen, only to die because of a virus he had inflicted on him - meant to be a relief of not having children. He had told him before tonight what will happen to the world and the children who inhabit it. It was at that moment Karellen felt Ricky give up, and accept. Still, it pained the alien demon that he couldn't spare him from suffering. Ricky was truly an amazing life form - one who Karellen would never forget.

"I'm so sorry, Ricky."


End file.
